9th Choice is optional
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Many claws in this fight, some claws belong to the visitors and some to queen regents a billion & one miles away. New characters arrive on the scene. there is a ballroom dance-off? Sydney learns a very painful lesson from her pursuing male after he has been snubbed and ignored. Kindness sneaks into Sydney's heart towards the pretty captain, is it real or just biophysical reactions


A small chip is handed to a huge leonid guard by one of the visitors detained from the raid at the Columbia River Gorge. "Long live her regency Obbliett," the visitor whispers. The leonid male flies back to the base in silence, he makes it up to his room he shares with his cousin. "Early from rounds Ke'u'?" The cousin is just waking up, as they have opposite shifts. "Yes for early, it is quiet since the female left." K'e'u says. "For true that." K'e'u'en, moves into the small kitchen area and plugs the tiny chip in to his tablet. The face of his aunt the queen regency Obbliett shows up. "K'e'u, I have made a claim to the star sister for you." The cousin in the other room can hear K'e'u groan loudly. The official seals are to be recognized with in the day of the earths time by the commander." Obbliett pauses. "K'e'u your sister, is nearing her first breeding cycle. "My uncle is needing for a new queen." K'e'u's eyes narrow, he growls. "We need that queens blood back to us, she is a direct carrier of his blood." "Do this as it is and I will find another queen for my uncle, do it and not mean for it and your sister will be for him only." The screen snaps off.

K'e'u waits until his cousin is in the bathroom. "Neri' my only, I have needs to give to you." A beautiful silver furred male with black rosette rings blinks his ice teal eyes at the massive leonid male. "My only, I want for your needs to be mine, but I am for flying much since the third claw is out." The pretty silver and black male makes a pouting face. K'e'u whines at him, "I need to see you for soon then, my pretty rose." K'e'u huffs at his boyfriend, who chirps back to him. The comm ends.

"Yes your regency, as it is." the commander bows to his queen and regent of her house Rai'e'gh'a. "Talk with your son second of my house about the challenger, By'rthm." "As it is my queen." "Tell me, how is my son second of my house to be with his new queen?" The commander dares not to mention the human male, or the massive amounts of destruction and chaos she has caused. "They have to work all the troubles away like any new couple." he says smiling at her. "By'rthm…" she chirps quickly at him, he huffs right at end of her chirp. The comm ends, the commander attempts to communicate with his son again. "O'ri, comm to the tiny human leader." The commander bellows. "As it is, commander."

Sydney is pulled off the couch roughly, by T'chr. "Get the fuck out of my room!" She bites at his leg and gets a mouthful of his fur. He pulls her up roughly, underneath her armpits bringing her up to his eye level. Sydney spits at him, he roars at her, getting nose to nose with her, eye to eye with her. Her body turns her head and offers him her neck, he bites down viciously growling and snarling into the bite. "Ai enough asshole!" Sydney slaps at him open clawed across his cheek, he bites down harder, she squeaks, her body goes limp after about 10 minutes of fighting him. "Have you seen such spirit!" Maa'li" Jor'eth and his mate watch from the open doorway. "Poor captain." is all Maa'lo would say.

T'chr sets Sydney down carefully on the couch then flops on her pulling her under him so she is nose to nose with him. "Tiny queen, you are for me only!" "You do not… "rawaach" Sydney bites his chin and will not let go, in a quick move, his big head pushes her head down into the couch, until she has trouble breathing. "Be for good and I will let you have more air." Sydney tries to knee him but he is too big and too heavy. The feisty she cat relents for now. He stares at her wild amber eyes, her markings are exotic to him, and yet she would means him harm. Her face is not beautiful by female Ra'Kati standards, far from it, but she has royal blood for sure. Sydney eyes the golden eyed captain carefully. He slow blinks at her, and waits for her body to respond in kind. Sydney fights the urge, she closes her eyes and turns her head refusing to open her eyes. He huffs at her, her body is trying to chirp back she bites her lip until it bleeds. "Oh the kits you will give to me, my fiery queen." T'chr purrs loudly, it reverberates through her body, he huffs again, she ignores him barely.

"I am tired of cleaning up after Ra'Kati anythings" Harmony says. "This was our furry kids fault." Robin says as she picks up the last bits of broken glass and tablet. "She has such a bad temper." Julie says, "It never went away or became less." Jor'eth looks at Julie. "What for you mean for that?" he squints his ice green eyes. "It means, she was born that way, she has always had a bad temper, she never really got over it, it never was a phase." Julie says sipping her coffee. "My my such spirit." Jor'eth says. Ham comes down the stairs with his black aviators on, twirling black Betty's keys on his fingers. "I am out, don't call me, about furballs, I don't care." he slams the lobby door. "Well that is not for good." Maa'lo says. "It's not for bad, it's for Ham when he gets fed up with drama." Harmony says to the Ra'Kati using their phrasing. They hear T'chr make a rawr sound then Sydney squeak. "They need to settle this soon." Robin says irritated. Julies comm buzzes in her office, she quickly gets it, this is the comm from the commander. "Commander" she says looking nonchalant. "My son, I have for to speak to him." The big white tiger complected male looks to the side, not looking a queen mother in the eyes. "Well, Sydney and your son are sorting some business as of now." "What for does that mean?" Julie catches him up on the massive fight last night early am and that Sydney broke his comms. He puts a huge hand to his head and groans. "Why did he have to urinate on her bed?" "She spend most of her life sleeping on concrete floors or small cots…that was the first real bed that was hers!" Julie has a very concerned look on her face, the commander does not miss her change in tone either. "We males have strange… urges when we are hunting our queens." The commanders says with a big sigh. "I will see to it she has the best of the beds then." "I will let your son know to connect with you." Julie ends the comm.

"Regency" K'e'u bows to Obbliett. "I see you have my message." "Yes your regency most honored." He speaks carefully to her, she is a wicked horrible creature he hates her with all he has. "What is your desire for me your grandness" K'e'u remains bowing. "I need for you to go with your brother and cousin with the house seals to where the tiny queen is and make your claim of her public." "As it is, your regency." K'eu' says. He does not look at her he waits for her to end the comm. "Look up to me K'e'u'en." Obbliett commands. He does, his amber eyes are vapid, he pulls all his emotions in. "Bring that legendary blood back to the pride, you do not have to mate with it, there are others, you can be with whatever male has your fancy." Obbliett turns her head at the last part of the statement. "As it will be done of this day regency." Obbliett smiles unctuously, "Very good of you K'e'u, do not forget to wear the royal cloaks." The comm ends.

"Let me up asshole." _Nip on the ear, _"Owww! can you stop!" Sydney whines at him. "When you can submit for me then yes." he says rubbing his head all over her head and chest. "Hey watch those..." Sydney grumps as the male nuzzles her breast nipping at them lightly. He flops his head on them, her breast squish out. "This is not comfortable." Sydney crabs at him. "For sooo good these feel, I love them." he says snorking and rooting in her cleavage. Sydney stares up at the ceiling, just waiting for it to all end. T'chr feels her surrender very very slightly. He kisses her softly on the lips shaking her out of her self imposed trance. There is that electricity buzzing throughout her body. She turns her neck chirping up at him, and blinking slowly. T'chr smiles at her then bites her gently on the other side of her neck, he purrs into the bite. Sydney's body, releases her scent up to him in her underwear. T'chr growls low, then rubs her cheek huffing, she chirps back quickly.

"K'e'u, you queen, hurry up." the bigger uglier older brother says to his youngest brother. "What for is your hurry hmm?" K'e'u says. K'e'u hears his brother and cousin shuffle out the door. He takes a quick look at the silver rose of the black talons, whines then erases the picture. K'e'u and co march in their regal fair toward the shuttle. The commander and his attache watch as the pride march past. One of the commanders nephews and his cousin walk up behind the commander. Tribes and clans pool together. This pull is more from an evolutionary instinct that serves no purpose. Obbliett knows exactly what she is doing. The pride gathers there are black manes, and the white manes. The sandy red and other colors in between are a blend of the two maned tribes. The commander watches as an older silver maned, male leans against the wall, away from his tribe. There is a story there, but for another time.

Back on the recon ship, a group of bound visitors is being processed for some project. No one knows why, but it is not unusual for the Ra'Kati to use prisoners as bait or cannon fodder. One visitor speaks to another. "At least Diana is dead." Oswald slurs. "I would not have believed it myself if I didn't see her body come screaming out of the fiery room and turn to ash right in front of me." the other one said. "Well, we are just trading problems, stick with me and you will live to keep your head on your shoulders." Oswald says. The lights dim and the screen blinks to life.

"Sydney, you need to get down here, you still have shit to clean up." Robin yells up at her. "Captain, please let me go..." "I have to clean up after my tantrum." T'chr pushes his hips into her legs, "I like for you in this place." he says softly nipping her nose. "I will let you come back in and we can do this all of the rest of the day… I promise for the nice to you T'chr." Sydney ends the statement with a long trillish chirp. The captain relents, he can smell by her chemicals she means what she says.

Sydney limps downstairs, "Oh my god what happened to you!" Robin's face flashes with surprise. T'chr love bites leave big bloody marks on her neck. "Ah… yeah… I think it's a love bite?" Sydney wrinkles up one side of her face, the grabs a broom and gets busy sweeping. "I've put the mattress in the garage but you and ya boy need to take it out to the garbage bin." Teddy says. "Why man?" he shakes his head at Sydney. "I have no idea, these guys are as alien to you as they are to me." Sydney whines.

Later that afternoon at the Biltmore, there is relative calm. "Why for this … game?" "For fun, see you gotta hit the little boxes with your head to get the coins...and dodge all the things coming at you." "What training is this for?" T'chr asks. Teddy and Sydney lose it they snork and laugh hard. "Shit" Teddy says. "That's about it... that, and don't eat the mushrooms." "No it teaches you which ones to eat." Teddy smiles at Sydney, who trust pounds her little brother. T'chr hears a shuttle land near by, Sydney hears a noise but it doesn't concern her. He leans in to Sydney and bites her on the neck. "You need to stop that shit now!" Sydney puts down the controller and points at his eye. He pulls his ears back growling, "you will see for why in a few minutes." The captain gets up from the couch and disappears upstairs. "That's got to get old real fast huh?" Teddy asks of his oldest sister. "Dude you seriously have no idea." She picks up the controller, "I'm going to go in the sewers for a bit, I can handle what 8 bit sewers wanna do to me. I can handle sewer bitches." Teddy shakes his head at her tiny monologue half in concern and half in pitty.

Sydney smells them before she sees them. "Teddy, what the fuck just walked in the doors?" "Umm three NPC's" "What?" Sydney looks, she sees three huge leonid looking males, all of them have their mane braided back in threes on the sides, the two older ones have their chin hair braided and tucked under their military uniform. The uniform is a dark blue double breasted coat with tails and a lot of silver trim. On the collars of the coats are a lot of little square pins, must be awards or accolades of some sort. They all wear a garish long deep purple capes which are held in place at their shoulders with a big gaudy pin of a leonid male with mane flying and mouth open in a roar. The eyes are purple shiny stones. What she can see from the couch is that their hair is curly like hers, one of them has a slightly darker red than she does, they all have amber eyes in varying shades. There are two slightly older males standing behind the one with the reddish hair. "I bet they are relatives of mine," Sydney says. Teddy looks closer, then at his sister. "Yeah I can see that." T'chr comes down the stairs with Jor'eth and Maa'lo in their finest clothes.

"What the fuck they gonna have a ballroom dance off?" Sydney says then she turns around to watch the scene. "I am soo down with that." Sydney says her tail is whipping side to side with excitement. T'chr is dressed in a dark green tunic with silver bells everywhere, he wears two capes, one is a red violet which flows to the ground, a shorter dark green caplet hangs over the red violet one. Each cape is held together with a different pin. The long red violet cape is held together by a big interlocking buckle the image is carved in a brushed silver like substance. The pattern is mirror image profiles of males that have his eye markings, there are shiny yellow stones for the eyes. The shorter cape is held with a golden tiger pattered male with clear ice blue stones for eyes. Maa'lo's ballroom suit is medium blue and filled with intricate gold filigree thread work. "Maa'lo has the coolest boots." Sydney muses. The boots are velvet black up past his knees, the most delicate interwoven gold filagree metal heel guard with a top covering. His cape is a deep teal blue, it is clasp with a large golden looking image of a profile cheetah complected male with ruby looking stones for eyes. Jor'eth's is a gold cape with a bunch of symbols running down the side in black. He wears the black skirt and a black tight mock turtle neck. There doesn't seem to be a broach dedicated to his tribe. The males meet and exchange some papers. The trio marches over to Sydney, who is shorts and a tank top. The middle one speaks after he bows to her. "Sydney of the Earth, I am K'e'u'en the second son of house Brea'th under the regency most revered that is Obbliett." "Ok, so?" Sydney looks at him with a 'yeah and?' look.

"I am making my claim official to you for my queen." Sydney looks at him hard in the eye, he almost flinches. She does the same for the other two. One of the males growls at her, she is on her feet in seconds standing on the back of the couch, nearly eye to eye with him. "No in my house mother fucker out!" She continues to stare him down. "K'ibien, please do as my queen in contest asks." The speaker says. He looks at the younger male hisses and storms out. "Apologies, my queen, he is short on manners." "Just what the fuck is this shit? Sydney has her hands on her hips, ""See that guy over there?" Sydney points to T'chr. "That guy made the first claim sorry dude you're a day late and a dollar short...but hey you look pretty." she tried to show some manners. "Tiny thing, that is not how the contest of a queen is held, you are to be courted by me and by the others who make a claim to you as their queen." Sydney eyes him, he's not unlikable, but she can feel he isn't really vested, not like captain no over there. "So lets say I am queen for that guy over there for 6 days a week then you one, do we have a deal?" Sydney sticks out her hand in a business like manner earth style. The other male beside the contender snorks laughing. A loud yip of protest comes from Jori. "I heard you are much trouble time for time for time." the other cousin laughs. T'chr wears his sour look, Maa'lo looks concerned about the tiny things mental capacity. "So how does this go down?…The male in contest starts to open his mouth. "Lets say I tell you yeah thanks no thanks I like that guy over there?" Sydney points causally to T'chr. He grunts at her rude gesture. "It is not for that way either tiny queen, you are for something else," the cousin says laughing again. "Alright so thank you Key uue… keuey...Kevin, thank you Kevin for you offer of mate ship I will pass have a nice day." Sydney steps down off the back of the couch and walks to the kitchen area leaving the males and watchers in shock. She walks by T'chr and winks at him, he stares at her and shakes his head 'no'.

Jori heads back to the kitchen to inform her the presentation of choice on her part is just that just a presentation not a manifestation. "So I can say no but it happens anyway?" she whines. "That is the way of the things." "He does nothing for me… like at all, I bet he's a relative." "He most certainly is a relative." "We know he does nothing for you, not like our Captain does...endure the trials... come down to the blood song test he will lose and the captain will be for you." Jori says smoothing her hair down. "Why is he doing this?" "I do not know but you have that right to ask but not just yet, the regent queens will be negotiating the rules of the contest." "Seriously I have no say in this?" "I am for sorry tiny queen, there is nothing for you but to endure the contest." Jori says as he tucks a stand of gold behind her ear. "Well hell..." "Just accept the challenge, we will have more information for later to plan." He pushes Sydney out the kitchen door, she looks up at T'chr who huffs at her lightly she chirps back, the covers her mouth. He smiles at her, with a light rumbly purr.

"Alright Kevin I guess I accept your what the fuck ever this is." He hands Sydney a thick piece of fabric with the same mark as their broaches, and leaves. Sydney looks down at it then up at crew and says, "Well fuck." "Can you please for sto.." "No I cannot for Jori." Sydney stomps upstairs slamming her room door with force. "Kevin" the cousin is still laughing as they walk into the shuttle. The brother hits Kevin square in the eye. "You do not ever for that again, little queen of a brother." then turns around to fly the shuttle. The cousin helps Kevin to the bench, Kevin sighs deeply, "You know that old bag of bones is threatening to breed our littlest sister to her uncle." "This is why we are for all this mess." Kevin continues. "Just do as you are instructed you queen." The eldest brother snipes at him. The cousin raises and eyebrow of disdain at the shuttle pilot.

Kevin, manages to get away with his pretty Neri. "Ai my love, such a wound, let me." Neri straddles his mate and licks his eye. The licking turns into epic sex, between the two of them. "You are for my only queen Neri, not that tiny horrible thing." "Neri... it smelled bad and used bad words to me." Kevin or K'e'u whines. "Hush my love, we are here for us." Neri plays with Kevin's mass of chest fur and chin hair, Kevin is purring loudly holding the silver rose of the black talons close to him.

"You do know Maa'li that Neri and K'e'u are a mated pair like you and I?" Jori says purring on his mates lap. "I have wondered for that time for time. I has to be hard for the pride, so many...like us… There is not for wondering why they want her blood back into the tribe." Maa'lo muses.

T'chr is allowed back in the room, but there are rules. "This is my room, not yours, mine. Sydney snaps at him. "I get the shower first, I get the hot water not you me," she continues bringing up sheets for her new bed the couch. "You never ever pee on me or my things ever ever again." Sydney's eyes tell him the truth, she will do something more horrible than last time. "I agree my tiny queen, I agree for you." He says looking down at her, at 5 feet 2 inches she barley comes up to his nipple. He hugs her from behind, she pulls her ears back and growls at him. "I am not over being mad at you captain pees on my bed!" she snips sharply at him. "Be mad for me tomorrow tiny trouble, for tonight let me have the sleep claiming of you." Sydney flops on the couch first, then he on her. "Ahhh watch it you giant ass." He is crushing her with his weight, "hurry it up and get comfy would you?" Sydney pulls her ears back cranking at him. T'chr pulls her under him until they are cheek to cheek. He huffs to her until he falls asleep, Sydney chirps back, she lays there under 350 pounds of her future, snoring and purring on top of her.

A trillion and two miles away, queen regents set the stage for the next round of who gets to be Sydney's mate. The tall tigress says that she wants the room to be under the control of the queen in contest. The older queen, insist that males sleep in the bedroom but sleep claim only, no other forms of physical contact. Rai'e'gh'a only has the one rule, she allows for Obbliett to continue with her barrage of rules. The younger regent is counting on the tiny queens penchant for trouble to out maneuver her old bag of bones of a grandam and her schemes.


End file.
